Hanakotoba: Unspoken Love
by wara ningyo
Summary: AU. Nuriko and Hotohori's PoV. In modern day world, Hotohori is a  president of a big company and Nuriko is a florist across the street. That's  just what he is, a florist, while Hotohori's heart belongs to Miaka and  Miaka's belongs to Tamahome. BxB them
1. Wasurenagusa: Nuriko's story

**Title**: Hanakotoba: Unspoken Love

**Disclaimer**: The original author of Fushigi Yuugi is Watase Yuu sensei. I'm borrowing the characters, so please dont sue me.

**Warning**: Slight OOCness / Unedited version

Hanakotoba means the language of flowers in Japanese. Each flowers have their own meanings and different colors represents different message.

Enjoy reading

~Fate

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wasurenagusa<em>: Nuriko's story**

Silky, long black hair, flawless skin and ethereal beauty made all head turned to look at the regal man dressed in expensive, tailored made suit who walked into my small flower shop every morning. He is Saihitei Seishuku, the president of Suzaku Corporation, and also the man who I am in love with.

Having said that, I never had the courage to confess to him, because the beautiful man, who is also known as Hotohori among the people close to him already had someone he loved. That person is his secretary, Miaka. She is the girl he had always dreamed of and nothing would stop him from loving her, not even her fiancé, Tamahome.

Tamahome is one of Hotohori's security executives. He and Miaka were so in love, much to Hotohori's dismay. He tried very hard to prove his love for the girl and vowed to never give up despite Miaka being open about her feelings towards her fiancé. Tamahome did not stop him because in the end, he knew Miaka would never choose Hotohori.

Just like how he would never choose me.

It was never about looks or wealth. I fell in love with Hotohori at first sight. If you asked me for a reason, I did not have any. My heart ached whenever he dropped by to get the flowers for Miaka. I hid my pain behind my smile, not that he would ever notice me cry.

"-ko…Nuriko!"

There I was, in a trance again when the long-haired man dropped by my shop. He was holding a bunch of yellow tulips in his hand that he picked up from the water-filled bucket and handed them to me. He said he hadn't seen tulips in a while. It is perfect for Miaka, especially something that is as bright as yellow.

Yellow tulip, hopeless and one-sided love.

It reminded me of myself. "Tsk, tsk, Hotohori…" I waved my finger in a disapproving motion. "How tactless. You should learn _hanakotoba_,"

"_Hanakotoba_?"

"Yes, 'the language of flowers'," I explained. I took the yellow tulips from his hand and put them back inside the bucket. While I did so, I explained to him the meaning of the yellow tulips and why it is inappropriate for him to give it to someone he adores. "On the other hand, tulips of different colors have better meanings. I'm sure Miaka would like them as much."

"_Arigatou_, Nuriko. I owe you and your flowers a lot," he said with a smile that almost killed my heart. I prepared his bouquet and from there, Hotohori picked out a single tulip and broke the stem to make it shorter. Gently and without me seeing it coming, he slid the flower between my hairs next to my left ear. "Just as I thought, it suited you," he complimented before he left.

Out of the tulips I wrapped for him, there was only one in red. And he gave that red tulip to me.

'_Hotohori, you really need to learn about hanakotoba_…'

I thought I could live like this; Hotohori kept longing for Miaka and I continued harboring feelings for him. It is painful yet I can't seem to stop loving him. What's more, Hotohori is straight and he knew that I am just a feminine-looking male. I had zero chance from the beginning.

When the Tamahome and Miaka announced that they are getting married, Hotohori did not back out. He challenged Tamahome to a duel instead. In this modern day, he had chosen the classic way to woo a girl, by having a sword fight with his rival at the dojo inside the company's building.

Tamahome is not a security executive for nothing. He won the sword fight fair and square. I was there, I witnessed everything. Regardless of his honorable defeat, Hotohori remained composed and expressed strongly that his love is only for Miaka. Hotohori was heartbroken while I had my heart crushed.

After Tamahome and Miaka's wedding, Hotohori had stop coming by my flower shop. There were times our eyes met as his driver dropped him off in front of the tall company building. I was across the street, watching his majestic figure disappeared into the entrance of the skyscraper.

_I was nonexistent_.

For the past few years, I had been saving money from my flower shop. It wasn't much, just enough to get me by alone. I never thought for the slightest that maybe Hotohori and I could have something special. Therefore, I had myself prepared for the worse. My family had a house in the countryside. It was a small, traditional Japanese house with a garden in the backyard. When my sister died at a young age, my parents put it up for collateral and we moved to the city.

My parents are gone too; now I am by myself. It is time for me to go back to my hometown and be 'close' to my family.

I did not tell Hotohori about selling my flower shop, not that it mattered to him. He had 'other' things to worry about aside from his busy schedule. His secretary came back from her honeymoon soon enough and while Hotohori had his pained expression in the beginning, Miaka's presence was enough to cheer him up.

My last day with my flower shop had come. All of the flowers that I adored had been cleared up. I had moved all of my belongings to the house in the countryside. I would miss my flower shop a lot, but I have resolved to move on despite having a tiny hope that someone would hold me back.

Hotohori have yet to know about my true feelings. During the days before my last in the city, I thought it over whether I should confess. I knew it won't change neither of Hotohori's feeling about Miaka nor me. I summoned all of the courage I had and marched towards the tall building in the opposite direction of my flower shop. Colors drained from my face and I felt like throwing up the butterflies that were inside my stomach.

I reached the top floor of the building where Hotohori office is by the elevator. My heart thumped like crazy. Every step I took towards the executive office gave me chills down my spine. I drew in deep breaths and slowly exhaled them.

"Nuriko?"

I turned around when my name was called. The deep, soothing voice belonged to Hotohori, and Miaka was beside him.

"Are you looking for someone?"

I smiled and nodded. "I was looking for you," I told him. I exchanged greetings with Miaka too. Despite the jealousy, I have never despised Miaka.

Hotohori told me that he had to attend a short meeting and will be back in a moment. He said I could wait in his office and we can talk once he came back. The elevator door opened; the president and his secretary went inside. He smiled at me and assured that he would return soon.

I wonder if Miaka was in my place, would he make her wait? The thought would never come across his mind. He would certainly abandon every single appointment to run to where she was. He would have taken her wherever she wanted to be. It made me realize how little space he had for me in his heart.

As the door of the elevator closed, I watched the man of my dreams for the last time. His long black hair was slightly brownish under the lights. His golden eyes were dreamy and his handsome features made me yearn for him. I am glad I was able to see him in his best in our last encounter. I flashed him a smile and mouthed my goodbye before the elevator door shut close. If he cared for me, he would have blocked the door.

But he didn't.

And he didn't know that I cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Floriography<strong>:

**Wasurenagusa**: Forget-me-not ~ _True love, memory, forget me not_

__**Akai Churippu**: Red Tulip ~ _Believe me, Declaration of Love_

Tulips in variations ~ _Beautiful eyes_


	2. Asagao: Hotohori's story

**Title**: Hanakotoba: Unspoken Love

**Disclaimer**: The original author of Fushigi Yuugi is Watase Yuu sensei. I'm borrowing the characters, so please dont sue me.

**Warning**: Slight OOCness / Unedited version

Hanakotoba means the language of flowers in Japanese. Each flowers have their own meanings and different colors represents different message.

Enjoy reading

~Fate

* * *

><p><strong><em>Asagao<em>: Hotohori's story**

I have never encountered a male as beautiful as I am in my entire life, until I met Nuriko. His violet hair was weaved into a braid and falls down to his back. His crystal clear eyes were captivating. He had a mole under his left eye, and he smiled as beautifully as my Miaka.

Nuriko had a small flower shop across the street of my company building. It was somewhat out of place as it nestled in between the skyscrapers of the city. I thought it was a good thing that amidst the entire human crowd, he and his flowers stood out the most.

In the mornings, I stopped by in front of the flower shop to get flowers for Miaka. She is my secretary, as well as the girl whom I'm in love with. Her face shone as I brought her flowers. She sang happily as she filled the vase with water and arranged the flowers that I got her from the florist across the street.

Regardless of the flowers I got her, nothing makes my Miaka happier than the flowers her fiancé, Tamahome, got her occasionally. It was as if he is telling me that no matter how many times I tried to court her, Miaka will always belong to him.

I would ever give in without a fight.

At the same time, Nuriko and I became friends. He was easy to talk with and his wisdom about flowers impressed me. Once, I picked yellow tulips for Miaka, but he told me those tulips in that color is inappropriate if I wanted to give them to the person I love, so he suggested me something else. Flowers are flowers; that was my thought, but Nuriko's attention to details amused me. I slid a red tulip in his hair to show my gratitude, somehow he looked like he was about to faint. Nuriko always surprises me.

But nothing surprised me more than the news about Miaka and Tamahome getting married. I was enraged and without second thoughts, I challenged Tamahome to a duel. He accepted and we had our duel at kendo in the dojo within this building.

Tamahome defeated me fair and square. My skills in martial arts are top notch, I guarantee. Nevertheless, I had to admit that my rival's skills are flawless. Even though I lost in the duel, I could never let go of my feelings towards Miaka. However, her happiness was what important.

Starting from then, I stopped bringing flowers for Miaka. Looking at those flowers made me think of her and it broke my heart. I learned about the _hanakotoba_ Nuriko spoke of. Asters, pansies, agapanthuses and many more that he told me to get for her conveyed love messages. Nuriko had been the only person who supported me in love.

All this while, I never noticed his feelings.

I must have stayed away from his flower shop for a long time that it made him come to see me in person. He smiled as usual when we met and he joked with Miaka about her honeymoon. I had a meeting coming, so I told him to wait in my office. I wanted to talk about a lot of things and thank him for everything that he did for me.

When I was inside the elevator, I saw Nuriko looking at me from head to toe. He did that frequently whenever we met, I noticed. As the door closed, Nuriko smiled again, but painfully this time. Before the elevator door shut closely, I saw his mouth moved. I was not sure what he said; it seemed like he was bidding me goodbye.

I regretted not stopping the elevator and asked for what he said.

I returned to my office after the meeting half an hour later only to find a flower and a note on my desk. Nuriko had placed them there but he did not wait for me. I never got the chance to ask him about what he said before.

The note Nuriko wrote explains everything I needed to know.

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Hotohori,<em>

_Can you guess the hanakotoba of a single red rose?_

_Yours truly,_

_Nuriko_

* * *

><p><em>~<strong>Owari<strong>~_

_**A/N**: I decided to have two parts for this fic, one being Nuriko's thought and another Hotohori's. Sad to say that it didn't turn out as smoothly as I hoped, but I wanted to share this fic with the readers, thus I continued writing. I think Nuriko will always end up in a tragic love, thus I couldn't bring myself to write a happy ending for him and Hotohori. _

_Perhaps there are people who want to see Hotohori chase after him? Do tell me if you want me to continue for one more chapter to conclude. Unless you prefer the story just as it is. Thank you for taking your time reading, and I hope you feel that hanakotoba is something interesting to know. And my betas are busy with school, so I decided not to disturb them and publish this with my poor english. _

**Floriography**

**Asagao**: Morning Glory_ ~ Love in vain/Willful promises_

Aster: _Love/Daintiness_

Pansy: _Thoughtful/ Caring/ Love_

Agapanthus: _Love letters_

Single Red Rose_: I love you_


End file.
